Mommy Sparkle
by Creampuff Strawberry
Summary: Twilight Sparkle gets lonely in her tree house, even with spike, and her owl. So she goes out, and looks for a pony to adopt. When she returns home with her new filly she relishes how much she is like her! Note: she is a princess in this one.
1. Author note

((Hi!~ This is my new story I was talking about!~ Now you wouldn't get it 'cause it has to do with one of my characters!~ Her name is Sparkling Night, and she is a 5 year old filly. In this story Twilight Sparkle adopts Spark (that's her nickname), and they do things together!~ But I want you guys to help me with this one!~ I want you guys to give me ideas on what to write each chapter!~ But I'll do the first few chapters!~ My ideas are: Adopting, bath, spell teaching,chores,birthday!, and school!~ I can't wait to write it!~ I am going to write it on my nook to save time!~ I remember thinking of this!~ I know I am not the first one to think of it!~))


	2. Adopting

((First of all when I read my first review I would like to say something's:

First of all Nyx is not real! She is a fan made character that is not real, and will not be any of my stories. Considering she is not very original, and is not worth writing about (now don't hate me for this, it's an opinion). But I never said that she was in the story, just read the summary!

Second, reading that made me somewhat sad…. I was so happy that I thought of it! ~ And how you wrote that review was kind of rude…. And I don't like it… Now I am not going to block you. You can still read, and review just be nicer next time…..

No one can have an opinion on my story yet because I haven't written any of it yet.

I am planning to make this fun, and awesome, so don't put me down because I am a happy person, and if you make a happy person sad, they get SAD! So be careful of what you say!~

That is all I am not mad or anything, like I said I am a happy person. Plus this was inspired by other writers out there so don't complain… Now on to the story! ~))

-Chapter 1: Adopting

It was a lovely day in ponyville, and one mare in particular was reading a book.

"Hmmm… It's so lonely in this house I just wish that I had a filly or colt to call my own…" She put down her book, and stood up. Wobbling from the lack of stand she toppled over, and landed on her face. "Ow…." She groaned. She pushed herself up, and wobbled over to the door. She stretched her legs, and left to the adoption center.

_This line means time skip/skip_

"Hello! ~ How are you miss?" A green mare asked from behind the counter.

"Oh! Um I was looking into adopting a foul from here! ~"

"Oh of course! ~ Sure, anything in specific? Like a filly or colt?"

"Well no not really, I just want a unicorn that's all!"

"Oh of course, sure. Just follow me this way!" The mare went over to a door, and opened it. "This is where we keep the unicorns! You can go in here, and look at the fouls, and I'll be waiting at the door for you, when you're done come to me, and we'll talk. ~"

"Ok! ~" Twilight ducked into the room, and looked around. There were many fillies, and colts playing together. She approached two colt that were playing together. "Hello you two! My name is-" She was interrupted by one of the colts hitting her in the face with a toy. "Ow!" She rubbed her snout. "Ooook…." She turned, and looked around. She spotted a filly in the back holding a teddy bear, with a teddy bear a cross from her leaning against the wall across from her. "Hmm…. Maybe I should try her! ~" She walked over to the filly, and as she approached she could hear the filly talking. She knelt down so that she was eye level with her. The filly just looked at her in the eyes, with a look of fear in her eyes that was to clearly noticeable. "Oh! I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you! ~ My name is Twilight Sparkle! What's yours?..."

"U-um…." The filly swallowed. "S-sparkling N-night!" She ducked, and placed her hoofs on her head.

"Oh um ok! ~ At least you you're not throwing anything at me!"

"Huh?"

"N-never mine. Um so what are you doing, eh _were_ you doing?"

"Um well before you came over here I was playing with my bears, and my friend Bitter Tart, she's an imaginary friend…." She pressed her muzzle to her bear, and looked down.

"Oh, well it's a little sudden but would you like to, um be my daughter?..."

Spark looked up at twilight. "Would I like to? No… I would love to! ~" She hoped up and hugged her tightly.

"U-uh ok! Shall we?" Spark nodded, and let go, and they both walked to the door.

"Did you find someone? ~"

Twilight nodded. "Yup! ~ And I would love to take her home! ~"

"Ok!~ follow me dears~" The mare turned, and headed back to the front desk. "So today you said?"

"Mhmm! ~ Today!"

"Ok!~ then sign here! ~" She pointed to the spot on the paper, and twilight signed. "Oh! And you might want this….." She shoved a bag over the counter.

"Ok!"

"And we're home! ~"

"You live in a tree!?"

"Mhmm, follow me! ~" She walked inside with Spark following. "It's a library too! I study here all the time! Now follow me to the other rooms"

Spark, and Twilight had just finished going around the house when there was a knock on the door.

((Ha ha! I finished it! There is some miss spelled/failed words, but I can fix them... I left you guys with a cliff hanger!~ The first chapter seems kind of rushed, but every time I write something that ends up happening... But don't worry I won't it gets better! The picture on the cover thing is what Sparkling Night looks like, and her imaginary friend is seen only a little. Ignore the gem in her eye for now, 'cause it's not part of her right now, 'cause how the gem got their is explained later on in the story. ;) Ok then um tell me who you think is knock on the door, and you get a hug, and cookie from me! And keep your ideas coming to help me out! Thank you for following my story! I won't abandon this story like others! ;) ))


	3. School

((Hello Friends! ~ I haven't got to type 'cause I left somewhere so I'll start typing now! ~

Reviews:

Sunblast X: Thank you for the idea! ~ That sounds good I'll do that too, again thanks! ~ After all Luna is best Princess in my opinion! (Now don't fight….. .)

Hellfilly Deluxe: Thank you, you are forgiven! ~ Well yes it is quiet sudden but my story start out really bad so yeah…. And I am glad someone agrees! ~ Well Twilight is a Princess, but this is before twilight met him so….

Flutter Night: Sure! I'll take OC's but I just need you to tell me what character it is, and how they act they might even help them! ~ Anyone else feel welcome to ask!

Christ's Disciple: Yes, yes I know….

Well that's it, so well um more reviews are always welcome, and any ideas you have for my story you can send in a review! On to the story! ~))

Chapter 2: School

"Huh? I think someone is at the door… Come on! ~" Twilight and Spark went to the door to see who it is. "Hello?" Twilight ask as she opened the door.

"Hi Twi! ~" Rainbow said as she floated above the other four.

"Oh hi guys what brings you here?"

"Flutter Shy told us that you had a new foal, and we want to meet her!" Said Rarity fluffing her mane.

"Huh?...Oh! Yeah! She's right here!" She stepped aside so they could see her. The five stepped closer to look.

"Huh? Where is she?" Flutter Shy ask confused.

"What? Huh!? W-where is she?! She was here a minute ago!" She looked around.

"Here I am!" The blue unicorn popped up. "I was hiding just in case!..."

"Oh… yeah this is her… Her name is Sparkling Night! But I call her Spark!" She placed her on the ground.

"Oh, hello there!" Flutter Shy knelt down.

"Aw isn't she cute!? I just love the way her eyes look like their sparkling!" Rarity said.

"Can she hang out sometime with the six of us sometime? I am sure she'd like it!" Apple Jack asks.

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Twilight answered.

"I am sure she'd like parties! Oh, oh I know one! We can have a party right now! Happy first day here Spark!" Pinkie shouted, and took out a random cake out of nowhere.

"N-no I don't need a party right now….. But thanks, but no thanks!" Spark said putting down her idea.

Pinkie sighed. "Oh ok! Well more cake for me!" She smashed her face into it.

"Well if she was a Pegasus I would love to teach her to fly!" Rainbow said.

"Well I think that since we met her we should leave, I bet you two need to go over a few things" Rarity said turning.

"Bye!" Everyone cheered as they walked away.

"Bye! ~" Twilight and Spark sang before closing the door. "Well we do have one thing we need to do!" She took a book from the shelf, and flipped through the book, and set it down in front of Spark.

"What's this?" She started at the page.

"It's a spell for levation! You use it to lift things like books just like I did!"

"Oh?" She stared at the page. "Ok, mommy? Do you want me to preform it?"

"Mhmm! ~" She nodded.

"O-oh-k…" She took a deep breath, and sighed. "Here we go!" She shut her eyes, and her horn started to glow.

"Yes, yes! Come on Spark! Go!" Twilight cheered.

Spark shut her eyes tighter, and the glow started to fade.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I-I didn't do it right! Mmm let me do it again…" She closed her eyes again, and peeked at the spell, closed her eye, and her horn started to glow again. Soon the booked started to float. Spark opened her eyes, and stared at the book. I did it, I did it!" She cheered hoping up, and down. "Now what?"

"Well you learn more spells! ~"

"B-but don't I have to go to school to learn?..."

"Nope! You just have to read the books in my library! ~"

"Oh really! It's like being home schooled! "

"Not _like_, it IS! ~"

"Huh? How? I am just reading the books!?"

"Well no, I'll be teaching you as well it helps if you have someone helping you!"

"Oh ok um now what?..." She sat down next to Twilight, and yawned.

"Well I think we need to go to sleep! You seem tired!?" She placed Spark on her back, and they went upstairs together.

((End! I hope you enjoyed! Bye friends! ~"))


	4. Town

((Hello once again friends! ~ How are you to day? I know it's been a long time since I have written but that's fine right? I could get into my account for a while but I managed to find a way to do it! ~ Anyways! *dusts away all the homework, and slides over the reviews*

Flutter Night: ….OK! ~ I will… I'll also will give you the chance to have your characters in this!

I-am-not-named: I think you just pushed down all the ideas you had! ~ X3

Guest: Inx? -.-

LucyTheCat: I will I am just so lazy!

Also I have a Deviant art account! I've had it for a long time….. But I' am not going to tell you! X3 You have to find out or just wait….. OK story!))

Chapter three: Town

Spark woke up to an empty room. "Huh? Where's mommy?"

"She's down stairs…." Bitter Tart, said leaning on one of the book selves.

"Well then let's go!" Spark said running past her to the lower level, Bitter ran after her. "Hi mommy! ~" She slid to a stop.

"Hi Spark! I made, breakfast go ahead, and eat it!~"

"OK!" She walked over to the table, and ate it a little too quickly. "Done!~

"Whoa! That was really quick! Even for such a small pony!" She walked over. "Well I have a lot of reading to do today. Even if I have a foal, doesn't mean I don't work! Why don't you go out to town , and meet some pony to make friends with! Maybe even see what the real school is like!~"

"Ok mommy, come on Bitter Tart let's go!~"

"Bitter Tart? Who's..."

"She's my friend!~ Imaginary friend!"

"Oh ok bye!~" Spark walk out into the calm; yet busy town. "This place is huge!"

"Not really…. I've seen bigger…"

"Well it's still big… Where's the school?!"

"Maybe it's where there is a bunch of playing, and talking foals…"

"Huh? Where is that?"

"Over there," Bitter said pointing with a hoof at the school.

"Oh, thanks! ~" Spark walked over to the school, with Bitter not too far behind.

"Hello stranger! ~" A pony with a southern accent said.

"Huh? , Spark turned , and look straight into the eyes of a filly.

"My names Apple Bloom! I've never seen you around here? Are you new to this school?"

"Well no I am not going to this school… I am home schooled I don't go to school…." Spark frowned.

"Oh well that's fine."

"Who you talking to? Apple Bloom?" A voice that was adventures yet girly, and kind asked.

"Oh hi guys! This is Spark! She's homeschool so we won't really see her, but we can still be friends!"

"Well hi Spark! It's nice to meet you!" I squeaky, and happy voice said. "My name's Sweetie Belle! ~"

"And my names Scootaloo!" The one voice said again.

"Well Hello! ~ I am as you know…. Spark…"

"So I see you don't have a cutie ma…." Apple Blooms voice was cut off by some annoying voice.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Looks like the cutie mark crusaders _finally_ made a friend!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here Diamond Tiara?!" Apple Bloom said.

"I see your friend has no cutie mark as well!" Diamond Tiara said ignoring her question. "That's too bad! I could have made more jokes , but I can still work with it! ~ So blank flank what brings you to our school?"

"W-well um… I-I wanted to visit it….."

"Well you can't just visit; you have to be part of the class!" She smirked.

"B-but," Spark started; tearing up. "I-I just…."

"_Leave!"_

Spark cried running of into a different direction. She cried running into some pony, and falling down. She looked up sniffling, only to be face to face with a confused white Stallion. She quickly balled up still looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking around.

"Mean," Spark squeaked.

"Mean? I am not mean…?" He questioned looking at Spark. "Here I'll take you home…. What's your mom, or dad's name?" He asked trying to get her to stand, but in the end just placed her on his back. "I am sure I know them."

"U-um…. T-twilight Spark-le" She mumbled, looking down.

"I know her!" He gasped. "You must be my new daughter!~" He exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Spark questioned.

"Twilight adopted you right?" He asked. "So I am you father!" He continued without waiting for an answer. "My names Flutter Night! And I am your new father!" He declared turning, and walking to the tree house. He opened the door as it squeaked open they walked in.

"Hello!~ Twilight greeted, and quickly saw who it was. "Flutter night!~" She exclaimed walking over to us. "What happened?" She asked lifting Spark off his back, and placing her on the floor.

Spark looked up taking in the smell of books, and wood. She stood up, sniffing, and looking around. Suddenly the door opened, and some pony was standing in the light that flooding the room.

((Ha ha!~ Cliff hanger much? Don't work I'll work on it soon. Flutter Night as some may know belongs to one of my friends. You can find a lot on my Facebook!~ Shara Beth it should have a creepy Apple Bloom looking at you as the icon… Bye!~))


End file.
